


What Soulmates Will Look Like In The Future

by gayporwave



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Those Crazy Humans, Trick or Treat: Treat, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/pseuds/gayporwave
Summary: Three space probes discuss soulmates and romance.





	What Soulmates Will Look Like In The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvia/gifts).



.I have a question.

.shoot

.What are those red strings?

  


.i’ll NEVER get over your god damn trash camera

.Hush. Those are new. They appeared around the same time humanity achieved immortality, actually.

.no one’s figured out if it’s a coincidence or what

.Are you familiar with the concept of the "red string of fate"?

.Hold on.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.Yeah.

.That’s your answer, sort of. Everyone has one of those strings now - every human on Earth now has a soulmate. Scientists spent years trying to explain it away, but got no closer to the answer for that question than they did for why everyone is immortal now. What exactly the string means depends on the person, really.

.How so?

.Well… different people have different definitions of soulmates, even starting from whether they are platonic or romantic. Ignoring that for a second, just because everyone has a soulmate doesn’t mean everyone wants a soulmate, or necessarily wants to spend eternity with them. Or maybe you don’t really like your soulmate, or maybe your soulmate likes where they live and is unwilling to move, and so on. You get the idea, right?

.Yeah.

.Some people take it very seriously, some just ignore it. There was a whole lot of research about them at first, but interest gradually tapered off once everyone got used to the idea. By now, everyone who wanted to find their soulmate has already done so, barring some unusual cases. It's actually pretty fascinating, if you ask me. Can you imagine knowing that someone out there is "the one", but has actively rejected you? What that must feel like…

.Sounds kind of sad.

.life will go on romantic bullshit or not tho

.It’s still sad.

.Exactly. There’s been a lot of literature and media about it ever since the strings first appeared. Too much if you ask me, the topic’s been done to death already but every year there’s always something new: movies, books, games, etc… 

.people are REALLY into that shit

.Why? It’s been thousands of years.

.In general, humanity really wasn’t quite ready for the way immortality affected interpersonal relationships. ‘Till Death Do Us Part’ is much more stifling now than ever before. Some people cope in the best way they can through escapism and venting, others are content with ignoring it. Humanity created myths to explain the inexplicable before science could. Now when science can’t explain something, they create art. It’s pretty neat, in my opinion.

.Have you ever wanted a soulmate?

.we’re satellites dude

.I’m just curious.

.Not really, no. I like media about the subject, but like Juice said, we’re satellites. I think soulmates are a little beyond us.

.Okay. What sort of media do you recommend then?

.oh god don’t get her started

.You have your game, let me have this. Give me a bit and I’ll get you a list, there’s so much to see.

.Thanks, Ten.

.You’re welcome, anytime <3

.ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!~
> 
> When I saw this prompt I knew I had to treat it, so much interesting stuff to think about! I hope you liked it, I was so excited to see requests for 17776 <3
> 
> Special thanks to Threadzless for their amazing site skin: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513556


End file.
